


Love Triangle

by LittleRed_1999



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRed_1999/pseuds/LittleRed_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anabell, a 19 year old, came home from school one day to find her parents dead from an unknown cause. At that moment, she met Sam and Dean Winchester and immediately finds them attractive. When she teams up with them to find out what killed her parents, will she live or die? Will her feelings for the boy cause conflict? Who will she end up with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I started writing it years ago and just found it and thought I would start working on it again. Hope you enjoy if you have any suggestions feel free to put them in the comments. I am open to any ideas and I will work them into the story however possible.

Prologue

Anabell Price was not the typical, normal teenager. Both her parents were well known in the entertainment business, her mother was a singer and her father an actor. She had two younger brothers and an older brother. She never thought life could be so terrible, that is, until she came home from school one day with her brothers to find her home surrounded by police and news crews.

“What’s going on at our house, sissy?” David the youngest of her brothers asked while lightly tugging at the hem of Anabell’s royal blue dress she had worn to school that day.

“I’m not sure, David. Let me go see. Brett stay here with Charles and David while I go see what all this commotion is about,” she replied not taking her eyes off the house she grew up in.

Before Brett could respond, Anabell headed toward the house. The house looked as though no one lived there. Its red door was closed, windows were intact, and all the blinds were closed. It looked peaceful. “What happened that could have caused so much commotion, and why are all these people here? It appears as though nothing happened. What is behind that door?” The questions kept coming to Anabell as she got closer and closer to the house.

“Ma’am, you can’t enter the crime scene.” A man in an expensive suit with short, spiked hair and bright green eyes met her. 

Anabell brushed off the fact that he was good looking when she remembered he said "crime scene". “I’m sorry, did you say crime scene? What happened? Did anyone get hurt? Where’s my parents? They said they were coming home today,” Anabell said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes ma’am. It appears someone broke into the house. A few objects in the master bedroom were found broken, including a television, an expensive looking vase, and a computer— just to name a few. Along with the many broken belongings two bodies were found—one male and one female—in the room. Both of which were pronounced dead around noon, but we have yet to determine who they are.” Another officer that was just as good looking as the other said. His long brown hair was almost at his eyes which are a mesmerizing brown. 

Anabell’s face went pale and she sprinted toward the house, pushing her way through the news crews and officers. Once inside, she ran straight for the master bedroom, officers not far behind, but slowed due to the many news crews blocking the path to the house. When she made it to the bedroom, she pushed the door open, letting it bang against the wall. The first thing she saw was her parents covered in blood.

"NOOOO!” She screamed before falling to the floor and letting her emotions take over.

As she sat there sobbing, the officer who had told her what happened barged into the room to see her crying. He sighed, wrapped his strong arms around her, and carried her out of the house. In seeing Anabell being carried, Brett ran over—taking Charles and David with him. He took his sister from the officer and walked over to his car placing her in the passenger’s seat and pulled out his phone.

“Brett, what’s going on?” Charles asked with a shaky tone and worried facial expression. Never before had he seen his sister sobbing so hard for she was always cheery and smiling.

“I don’t know, Charles, but whatever happened can’t be good.” Brett looked at Charles seriously, then back at Anabell sympathetically, before focusing on his phone.

That day completely changed the Price family forever.


End file.
